


You What?!

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena knew that her girlfriend tended to consume every sweet thing in sight so she did the most logical thing a Luthor could think of.She hid her secret stash of Red Vines in a lead-lined box and placed it in the back of the cupboard behind the fancy plates that they never used.Lena knew she might have been a little bit extreme to go to such lengths to protect her favorite treat, but nothing sugary was safe around her girlfriend.





	You What?!

**Author's Note:**

> 28\. Red
> 
> THAT EPISODE LAST NIGHT!!! Lena's officially a Superfriend™ :')
> 
> Also, this is my 50th fic on here :0

Lena had one guilty pleasure that Kara had yet to find out about. Lena loved, absolutely loved more than anything, Red Vines.

She had stumbled upon the licorice treat during her stressful years at MIT where it was the only food that brought her comfort during her jam-packed study sessions.

Lena knew that her girlfriend tended to consume every sweet thing in sight so she did the most logical thing a Luthor could think of.

She hid her secret stash of Red Vines in a lead-lined box and placed it in the back of the cupboard behind the fancy plates that they never used.

Lena knew she might have been a little bit extreme to go to such lengths to protect her favorite treat, but nothing sugary was safe around her girlfriend.

On that particular night, Lena had been out at L-Corp working late and Kara arrived home at around 8 at night.

The blonde was starving as she decided to order Chinese food, a triple order of potstickers, and some Lo Mein for her and Lena to share once the CEO got back.  
Kara waited impatiently for her food and decided to look for a quick snack.

She was feeling a little lazy today so she slid her glasses down her nose and x-rayed the cabinets to see if she could see the outline of her favorite snacks.

Her eyes landed on a silver lead-lined box that she never noticed before. Kara frowned as she flew up to the top shelf and moved the fancy plates around so that she could grab the box.

Gingerly taking the box in her hands, she flew back to the ground and placed the box on the kitchen table.

Kara and Lena promised each other that there would be no lies between them anymore, especially when they started dating a few months earlier.

She decided that she would ask Lena when the younger woman got back from L-Corp.

About 30 minutes later, her food arrived as she waited patiently for her girlfriend to come home.

Meanwhile, at L-Corp, Lena was fully engrossed in her paperwork before realizing that it was already 10:00 pm and she told Kara that she would be back by 9:30 pm at the latest.

Lena sighed as she sent off a text to Kara that she will be back at around 10:30 pm instead and that the blonde could go to sleep as they both had an early start again the next morning.

The busy CEO wrapped up her paperwork before arriving back at home at around 10:45 pm. She opened the door slowly and saw a little sticky note on the coat rack.

_'Hey, babe! I tried to wait up for you but got too tired :( There's some Lo Mein in the fridge and I saved a few potstickers for you. I love you. XOXO KD'_

Lena smiled at the note and the heartwarming thought that Kara saved some of her favorite food for Lena. She took off her heels with a long sigh as she rubbed her tired eyes.

She makes her way into the kitchen and grabbed the food. She was too exhausted to notice the lead box on the table as she took the takeout to the living room to eat cold.

Lena quickly consumed the food and trudged to the bedroom. She went to the bathroom to wash up and take out her contacts with a tired yawn. She changed into some boy-shorts and one of Kara's old Midvale High shirts. She slid into the bed as Kara immediately gravitated towards her even in her sleep.

"I love you," Lena whispered as she pressed a kiss to the top of Kara's head.

"Mmh, love you," Kara mumbled sleepily as she wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and nuzzled her face in Lena's neck.

Lena smiled as she quickly fell into a content slumber. Kara, on the other hand, woke up at around 3:30 am as her stomach rumbled loudly.

The blonde groaned as she pulled away from Lena's warm body and trudged to the kitchen. She noticed the lead-lined box as she squinted at it before her sleep-addled brain thought it was a good idea to open it.

It wasn't locked so Kara just popped it open and noticed a package of juicy Red Vines staring back at her. Kara didn't think that Lena would notice if she just had a few.

Kara snacked on them with a content hum and before she knew it they were all gone. Kara panicked as she grabbed the lead-lined box and put it in the only place that made sense at the time, the microwave.

The Kryptonian hoped her girlfriend wouldn't need to use the microwave tomorrow until Kara could buy some more and Lena would never be the wiser.

She tiptoed back into their bedroom and slid back around to spoon Lena like a big bear. Lena snuggled back against her as Kara fell back asleep, forgetting about her spontaneous midnight snack.

The next morning, Kara woke up to a loud 'FUCK!' traveling through the apartment as Kara jolted awake. She instantly zoned in on Lena's heartbeat and sighed in relief when it seemed she was safe. She super sped through brushing her teeth and going to the bathroom before zooming into the kitchen to find Lena standing over the empty lead box.

"Kara…what did you do?" Lena asked as Kara locked eyes with her and gulped.

Lena raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"I-ImayhaveeatenallyourRedVines," Kara whispered reluctantly as she reached up to adjust her glasses nervously, only to find that she had forgotten to put them on.

"You what?!" Lena screeched as her jaw dropped in disbelief at her girlfriend.

"M' sorry," Kara mumbled sheepishly as she stared down at her feet, "I was just really hungry last night and I found them there and I couldn't resist."

Lena visibly deflated as she motioned for Kara to come closer to her. The blonde hesitantly stepped closer as Lena wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Kara instantly hugged her back as she buried her face in Lena's dark hair, whispering apologies.

"It's alright, darling. Just try and ask next time," Lena said as she stroked Kara's hair gently.

The hero nodded as she pulled back to give Lena an apologetic kiss. After that, they continued with their typical morning routine and Lena forgot all about it….

She bid Kara goodbye as they went their separate ways for work.

Lena arrived at L-Corp and rode up the elevator. After greeting Jess, she pushed the door open to her office only to find it overflowing with packages of Red Vines.

Lena's eyebrows rose in surprise as she smiled fondly at Kara's thoughtfulness. Sometimes there were advantages of dating a super, and an office with an overabundance of Red Vines was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by a prompt generator as well.
> 
> Premise: Person A buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Person B spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.


End file.
